Girlfriend
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: Pretty much AU. HPGW. It's been 3 weeks since Cho and Harry started dating, and Ginny has decided to do something about it. Songfic.


Hello all! I'm Jessy, and welcome to my little songfic.

You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own the song.  
The song is called "Girlfriend" and it's by Avril Lavigne. I have a feeling that I just lost a few of you. I'm sorry if you don't like Avril, but I do, and I like this song. As soon as I heard it, I was like "OMG! I HAVE TO WRITE A FIC!" So I did. And I hope you read it, 'cause that would make me happy. And I hope you review it because that would make me even more happy :-D

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

It's been three weeks since Harry Potter and Cho Chang started dating. And Ginny Weasley's insides have been burning for the same amount of time. She had no idea why they were dating. Cho, however smart she was to be placed in Ravenclaw, was an idiot. He didn't seem happy, and he wasn't able to hang out with Hermione as much since Cho 'didn't like the idea of it'. A pissed off Hermione is not fun to deal with. The Golden Trio were together in the common room and in classes, but the corridors and grounds? Well, let's just say a rather bitter bookworm was spending a lot of her time with Ginny.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one

Ginny Weasley decided to do something about this little problem once and for all.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

It was an odd situation, really. Unlike her first year, when her feelings had gone unrequited, Ginny knew that Harry liked her. How she knew that? The better question would be how she couldn't know that. Yes, it was that obvious. Perhaps it was the longing stares that he sent her in the common room and hallways? Maybe it was the fact that he had been the first one to give her a birthday present? It could be the fact that the present was more expensive then all her other presents combined, an he just so happened to owl it to her dorm at night. Or it could be that Hermione blurted it out in one of her Cho rants. Come to think of it, the last one was probably what made her realize it. Unlike what most seemed to believe, Ginny still had feelings for the boy.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Ginny tried everything to get her mind off Harry and Cho at first. All she did was make herself more and more miserable. It seemed like all hope was lost, she felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. When Hermione told her Harry's feelings, the old Ginny Weasley was revived, just as firey as ever. She couldn't get the boy off of her mind. That's when she came up with her plan.

You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about you all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

The crimson-haired girl put on her cutest muggle sweater and some jeans before she headed down to the common room. It was Saturday, Cho never seemed to get out of bed until around two in the afternoon. Supposedly she was studying. She knew that Harry would be just about to go to lunch. His schedule was pretty simple these days. It revolved around food and Cho. Hermione was in on her little scheme, and Ginny had sent her to the lake, just in case she needed to get rid of Ron.  
That was a good decision. She realized that as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, Ron! I almost forgot, Hermione wanted me to tell you to go to the lake." The girl said, smiling at her brother. He had a blank, sort of puzzled look on his face. Ginny sighed. How thick can you be?

"She's there."

No change in Ron's facial expression.

"She wants you to meet her there!" Ginny said, her patience wearing thin.

"Oh!" Ron gasped, his ears turning red. "I-I'll see you later, Harry." He stuttered, quickly disappearing through the portrait hole.

"Uh-Wait! I'll come with you--" The raven-haired boy started, standing up.

"Harry." Ginny called, quickly grabbing his arm and making sure that her hand lightly brushed his chest as she did so. He tensed up at her touch and turned slightly to face her.

"Do you think you could help me with this DADA essay?" She questioned, her eyes filled with innocence. Harry hesitated with a look of nervousness and curiousity on his face. So maybe she should've picked a different subject, but she knew Harry was good at it. The only problem was that she was good at it, too, and Harry knew that. Still, he nodded his head, and she slowly lead him the short distance to the table. She could feel the tension behind her, and smirked inwardly. She was making him nervous, and she liked it.

"Okay..." Ginny breathed, sitting close to him on the floor. She had left her bad in the common room on purpose, and she pulled out a blank sheet of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. When she sat back up, she noticed Harry's eyes around her collarbone. Upon looking down, she had to use every ounce of her will power to contain her laughter. Maybe her sweater clung to her chest a little more then she had realized. As soon as she noticed where he was looking, however, he was concentrating very hard on the table in front of him.

"So, what did you need help on?" Harry asked, trying to mask his nerves.

"Well..." Ginny started, biting her lip a little. She started to dab her quill in the ink, trying to stall for time. Somehow she didn't think of this part when she came up with the plan. "Just...I never know how to start it."

"Oh..." Harry said, staring again at the blank paper. The tension in the room was like a thick fog. Even Ginny herself was growing uneasy.

"So..." She started, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position on the floor. Her new position just so happened to be cloesr to Harry. "Do you have any suggestions?" Harry was silent, still gazing at the parchment.

"Harry?" Ginny called, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. He jumped and looked at her before standing up.

"I-I should go check on Cho." He said quickly.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, as Harry ran out through the portrait hole. Defeated, she sighed and leaned back against the front of the couch. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother ing princess I can tell you like me And you know I'm right

After a little sulking, Ginny put away her school supplies. She didn't actually have an essay. Good? Maybe. It just meant that she didn't have anything to distract her from her struggling plan. You thought it had failed? No, what just happened was a minor complication. She hadn't expected Harry to run away like that. Ginny Weasley was down, but not out.  
Just as she was about to go back to her dorm, Hermione walked in, looking equally upset. She informed Ginny that Harry had interrupted what cuold have been a magical moment in the girl's life. Ron, according to Hermione, was about to confess his feelings for her when Harry ran up, looking very disoriented. Hermione was so upset, she stormed up to the common room before she knew what had gotten Harry to act that way. As if she didn't know.  
It was interesting to Ginny that he went to Ron instead of going to his girlfriend, like he had told her. Oh, this was amusing. Ginny convinced Hermione to go down to the Great Hall for lunch, even though she wasn't too keen on going herself. She wanted to push herself out of her sulking mood, and this was the best thing that she could think of.  
On their way down, the image of Ginny's hatred was standing in their way. It was surprisingly early for Cho to be up so early. Twelve thirty on a Saturday? That's madness.

"So I was like, 'whatever you're so stupid.'" Ginny heard Cho say as she and Hermione pushed past the girl and her group of followers. A bunch of loud, extremely annoying giggle echoed throughout corridor, and the two girls hurried into the Great Hall, quite irritated. On her way through the doors, Ginny managed to catch a bit of someone's conversation.

"Cho? Ugh, so not right for Harry. I always though he'd pick that Weasley girl."

Ginny beamed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

She's like, so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout

It was probably about ten minutes before Ginny and Hermione spotted the other two thirds of the Golden Trio walk into the room. The boys started walking towards them, but they were stopped by Ginny's new-found enemy. Harry didn't make it. It tore a Ginny's heart as she saw his glances. He didn't look happy, though he masked it well. Over the years she's known him, she'd learned how to see through his fronts.  
Ginny watched Harry even after he sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She knew he wouldn't like it there. Ravenclaw house wasn't exactly known for their kindness. It was Ginny's experience that it was filled with a bunch of stuck-up no-it-all's. With the exception of Luna, of course. On a few occasions, she saw Harry glance at her. It was always a quick glance, of course, but Ginny knew that she didn't leave his mind? Oh, how long would it be before Harry threw this chick to the curb? She knew that he was a gentleman, and he didn't want to hurt anyone, but really, what did he think he was doing to her?

I can see I can see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time Again and again

Ginny couldn't stand watching Harry from so far away. She thought she was done with that, that's all she remembered doing during the course of her first year. Other than the little bit about Tom Riddle and the basilisk and all. So, she stood up and left Hermione and Ron without a word. And she was glad they didn't follow. She needed to be alone. She couldn't put her plan into action since Harry was with Cho, who was surrounded by so many people. Ginny Weasley was truly at a loss. Of course, being a Weasley, she couldn't give up. She just had to wait for the right situation.  
As she wandered the corridors, she let her mind wander. How had this whole thing gotten so complicated? At first, it had seemed easy. She didn't think that Harry would stay with Cho for so long, when she knew how unhappy he was. The girl couldn't understand that Harry had feelings for Cho for so long that he'd try anything to stay with her. Even if that meant he was miserable. Ginny wanted to disappear, no, she wanted Cho to disappear. Then, she could grab Harry and they could force Ron and Hermione together. Apparently the Fates were slacking on their duties.

So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

It was now nearing dinner. Ginny hadn't seen Hermione, nor had she heard from Ron. That meant two things. One, Hermione knew that Ginny needed space, and two, they were in a closet snogging somewhere. Okay, so maybe number two was a bit far-fetched, but the girl could dream, right? Someone in the Weasley family had to have a successful relationship. Well, someone besides her parents, at least. The girl sighed as she laid on her bed. Her eyes flickered to the window. It was turning grey outside. She knew how cold it was, maybe it would snow? The weather would certainly match her feelings at the moment.  
Just as she was about to venture down to the common room, she caught a glimpse of someone flying around at the Quidditch Pitch. Her heart stopped. She'd know that tiny figure anywhere. Jumping up and slipping on her shoes, Ginny raced down the stairs and through the common room.

"Ginny!" She heard Hermione call to her, but she didn't turn around to look. She was a girl on a mission, her sights were set on one thing.

By the time she reached the Pitch, she didn't see Harry in the skies or anywhere on the field. For a moment, her eyes scanned the stands, then they landed on a place that made her gulp. The locker room. She was sure he was in there, she would've seen him if he had already left. Should she wait? She couldn't wait. Her tongue was burning, she had to tell him how she felt. With a deep breath, she made her way to the door and pushed it open. She was glad to see Harry wasn't in the shower. Of course, she was a little surprised to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Needless to say, she wasn't as surprised as he was.

"Ginny" Harry said, his eyes locking with her's. Neither seemed to know what to say. She had him right where she wanted him, why couldn't she do anything? At that moment, Ginny Weasley's brain came back to her. Harry had an infatuation with Cho for longer then Ginny would like to know about, how could she just tell him to break up with her? Sure, they both knew that he was miserable, but he'd have to make up his own mind. Just as she was about to take the teen-movie-runaway escape, she realized the bandage on Harry's arm.

"Harry!" She started, rushing to kneel at his side, "What happened?" The boy tensed up at her sudden closeness, but soon relaxed and looked down at her. She was studying his poorly wrapped arm, she could still see the dark bruise that the bandage was supposed to hide.

"Oh.." He said, grinning a little. "I enchanted a Bludger and I sort of...got distracted." Ginny scoffed.

"Did you wrap this yourself?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry looked to the floor.

"No..Cho did." He said, quietly.

"Good grief." Ginny sighed. The girl should really know how to wrap a bandage, wasn't she on the Ravenclaw team? Sure, Madame Pomfrey had just recently told the Quidditch players to take care of their own, minor injuries (she was really getting tired of seeing little cuts and bruises from the Hufflepuff team), but really, wrapping bandages were simple enough. She gently started unwrapping the material, determined to fix it up for him. The girl's frustrated with him, but she would never leave him the way he was.

In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can 'Cause I can do it better There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid What the hell were you thinkin'?

Her slender fingers quickly unraveled the bandages and then wrapped it the right way. Harry watched her the whole time, but Ginny never once looked up at him. The bruise he had was already dark. The special bandages that Madame Pomfrey gave to the Quidditch teams were supposed to protect every kind of injury. Even bruises. It healed them faster, too. Magic really was wonderful. The boy's insides danced every time her soft skin brushed up against his own, and a certain sorrow swept through his body when she finished. An uneasy silence filled the empty locker room as he watched her.

"I'm going to go.." Ginny said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" Harry called. The girl froze, not sure what she should do. As a reply, she turned to face him, nervously looking up from the floor at the emerald-eyed boy sitting just a few feet from her.

"Ginny..." He breathed, standing up and slowly walking closer to her. "I broke up with Cho." The girl felt her breath catch in her chest. She wasn't expecting that at this point.

"What?" Was all she could think to say, as she stared at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"I broke up with Cho." He repeated, quietly looking at her. The was a long silence as the two just stood there, staring at each other. She didn't know what to say, or how to react.

"Why?" Stupid question, but if she had to stand in silence, under his gaze for one more second, she would surely explode. Harry grinned and glanced at the floor before looking back at the girl in front of him.

"Because I realized that I loved someone else more than her." He slowly began to move closer to her, and her breathing started to slow. This wasn't how she pictured Harry and Cho's breakup at all. No, she had expected to seduce Harry and hex Cho into oblivion. Or something like that. This was quite the opposite. Never had she expected her to be caught in the locker room, with a shirtless Harry advancing on her.

"Oh really?" She asked, her voice containing a hint of nervousness, "And who's that?" There were very few times in Ginny Weasley's life where she's felt vulnerable. One was in the Chamber of Secrets, when she nearly died. And this was another time. She almost wanted to take the basilisk. Almost.

Harry was now not even an inch away from the girl. Her legs went weak as she realized what was happening. He slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek and his emerald eyes locked with her chocolate ones. "You" He whispered, his warm breath hitting her neck. His lips pressed firmly against her's, and her knees buckled. The boy held her up, pinning her against the door as he continued their kiss. Explosions of emotions were being set off through the two's bodies. The most apparent one was that of happiness.  
When the kiss broke, the two were left breathless, and Ginny felt her face heat up instantly. Harry just grinned down at her, softly. When she realized that he was still holding her up, her face grew even more hot, and his grin increased. For the longest time, the two stayed in that position, perfectly content. For once, Ginny was perfectly fine with her blush.

"I guess Hermione and Ron will be wondering where we are." Harry finally said, moving to get his shirt after he was positive that Ginny wouldn't crumple to the floor. She smiled softly and nodded as she looked away from the boy. She wasn't sure how to feel. Harry had just kissed her, and what an amazing kiss it had been. But, now she wasn't sure where their relationship would go. Would they even have one? Sure, he had just said that he loved her more than Cho...but her girl-mind was already over-analyzing everything.

"Ginny?" Harry called softly. Ginny, suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, just looked at him in response. He smiled a little and laced his fingers with her's. An instant smile came across Ginny's face as he led her outside. As the two made their way to the Gryffindor common room, one question kept sounding in the girl's head.

"Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

-  
Hope you liked it:-) I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, they make me feel good and motivate me to write some more. 


End file.
